


My naughty intruder

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [24]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex had enough suspicion to put a camera in his bedroom





	My naughty intruder

Lex could not say exactly what led him to believing that he had a little intruder problem of the personal variety. He had experienced many stalkers throughout his life. It came with the territory and he had never really been too bothered but he was always alert and thinking. Still nothing had felt off until the evening he had gone from work to the gym to bed only to find the sheet held a comforting scent.

Even then he had not thought too much of it. He had turned over and went to sleep but his dream had woken him a few hours later. He had woken flushed and panting his cock twitching and throbbing and his pants soaked with his cum. He had been amused at himself and it was only when he had started the clean up of the bed and himself that he realized the comforting scent was Clark’s.

Even then it had not made him too suspicious. He had simply pushed the dream aside and the next day made sure to spend time with Clark in a purely platonic sense. Clark had been fine, they had been fine and he had smiled at the way Clark licked away at the whip cream from their wrong orders.

Everything had been fine to him until a few days later after a meeting and a shirt had a hair in the collar that was not his. He had frowned at that for a few minutes because it was not his. The staff that attended his clothes did not have dark hair either. He could not remember going to the farm in that shirt either. Or wearing it around Clark. His mind had gone back to the bed and the scent that had lured him to that dream.

It had been harder to brush it away as the subconscious having a field day.

Instead he had not wanted to question but he had wanted to know. There was nothing missing from his room and while Clark had his secret saviour of smallville thing going on Lex did not need rescuing in his bedroom or closet. He had rescued himself from the closet long before Clark anyway. It was a thing to think about or call a coincidence.

At least until the evening that he had not bothered to go out for company and had pulled out his bottle of lubricant and stared at it in suspicion. He was not imagining that there was less in it than before. The lid was a bit crushed too. He had lain in his bed no longer in the mood to get off but in the mood to solve a mystery. There did not seem to be anything different in his room or his friendship with Clark but something was going on in his bedroom and while he suspected Clark. It could always be something or someone else. Smallville had taught him that. Had taught everyone that. So he had decided then and there that he would secretly and privately bug his room and tell no one.

It had been easier to do than he thought. But after that smallville weird raised its ugly head and Lex forgot to check what he had managed to record. At least for three months. It was only when he had time alone and no one to spend it with did the recordings come to mind. The bug was dusty and still running. Everything was as it had been so he had ventured back to his bedroom for privacy and slid into bed to see what happened in his room when he was not around.

At first there was nothing. Not for a few days at least but then around midday in the second week Lex saw someone that made his cock stir. Clark.

Clark had no business in his bedroom when he was not there and actually maybe not when Lex was there so close to temptation. It was not his first time there either not by the way he looked around and the way he took his shirt off and his shoes before he fell face first into Lex’s pillow. The way his fists clenched when he inhaled loudly. The obvious enjoyment in every line of his body.

Lex was unable to tear his eyes away. He doubted anyone would be able to do such a thing. His cock ached when Clark stripped off his jeans and tossed them off his bed. The boxers were quick to follow and the easy way Clark lay back in his bed told him how relaxed and used to it Clark was.

Lex licked his dry lips when Clark circled his cock as he lay back in Lex’s bed. The few pumps Clark gave himself before he sighed a loud groan made Lex hiss softly and lean closer to his screen. He felt out of control just by seeing Clark.

Clark’s head fell to the side on his pillow before he began to jerk himself off. The camera did not get all his profile but Lex knew he was mumbling something into his pillow as his teased his cock. Lex could at least imagine the words falling from Clark’s lips as he played with his pretty cock.

A boy Clark’s size had the cock to match and the way he played with it made Lex want to take over. Made him ache with the need. He wanted more of it and he sat rooted as the video went on and on. Clark’s hips bucked into his thrusts, his beautiful body on Lex’s sheets. He realized Clark was going to cum a few seconds before it happened. Clark’s head left the pillow, his hips arched and his entire body shuddered. His lips formed a word, a name Lex knew and Lex himself shuddered as rope after rope of cum spurted into Clark’s cupped hand.

Oh Clark was a naughty one. Lex would have never known and he doubted Clark would have ever told him without being caught. He watched Clark bask in the after glow and then kiss Lex’s pillow before he rolled off the bed towards the bathroom. In no time at all Clark had cleaned and tidied the bed he. He redressed as he strolled over to Lex’s bedside table. Lex frowned when Clark pulled open his box of condoms and emptied them out only to put them back in slowly.

More clean up a little more checking around and Clark disappeared from sight and the room looked as pristine as it had been before his arrival. Clark was a naughty one. Lex was tempted to do something about the video. His cock begged and urged him too but the thought of shotguns and angry fathers calmed his cock down enough to rationality.

Honestly this had to be the best break in and best stalker that Lex had ever encountered. He was tempted to encourage the behaviour or at least escalate it. Hopefully on the recordings were more instances that he could begin to make plans for Clark.

 

 


End file.
